


More

by aaa_mazing



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:05:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaa_mazing/pseuds/aaa_mazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night after the 308 reunification</p>
            </blockquote>





	More

I collapse on top of him, his slender body still shaking in bliss. We are lying on the dark sheets exchanging sweat, breaths, unspoken thoughts.

 

“Have some sleep, Sunshine.” I say wrapping a longish strand around my finger. Playing with his hair is an exclusive pleasure. “And then get ready for more.”

 

“More?” His eyes widen, his pupils dilate. “How many more times are you going to fuck me tonight, Brian?” He teases with fake bewilderment in his voice.

 

“A hundred times for every inch of your fucking blond hair that I’ve missed seeing growing.” I think but never say out loud.

 

 

 


End file.
